Story of Arizona-How she came to be
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: This is the story about how Arizona had gained the strength she did and then became a great time patroller...
1. Chapter 1: Arias eyes

**Disclaimer: These characters from the story don't belong to me(except two),they belong to my friends Skarlet the Hell Fighter and Gxtro. Gxtro gave me an idea for this story so I will be writing the storyline of how his character was born. Hope whoever sees this likes it.**

Part 1:

In order to truly know Arizona's story,you must look back to her parents,specifically her mother…

Within the time patrol,there lay a warrior,a saiyan named Aria. She had grown up to be very strong,and she even managed to get to super saiyan 4. Her life was going by in a normal pace,however,something happens to Aria that will have a major effect on her life….

During the time of these events,Aria was pregnant with Arizona. Despite this,she still continued to work as the captain of her squad.

One day,supreme kai came over the speakers within the city and said, "will Arias squad report to the time nest for an important mission". Aria and her team went right away.

When they got there,the supreme kai then explained to them the situation.

She said to them, "we have called you here because we believe we have made a discovery. We were looking into the scrolls when we noticed a rift within one of the timelines. We want you to do a little recon mission. We want you to go in,stick around for a bit and bring back what you find. Bring back any info you can",she then walked over to the table,and handed a scroll to each of the patrollers. She then said, "try not to get into any trouble",as they left.

Aria and her squad then got there and looked around. They saw the rift as soon as they got there. Aria then said to her squad, "alright guys,you know the drill,look for anything out of the ordinary other then that rift". While the other patrollers looked around, Aria looked at the rift,trying to see if it would do anything. When it didn't,she then moved away from it and looked at some other place. She then called out to her members and asked, "you found anything?"

They all said, "No",and continued to search.

Aria started to have a strange feeling,so she had her guard up. She decided the others should be ready too. She went over to one of her other comrades and told him, "ive got a bad feeling here,watch your back",the patroller said, "yes mam".

Aria was about to go to the others when she suddenly saw a bright purple glow appear in the distance. She looked at it with her head tilted,she had no clue what it was. She then saw the light start to shrink,and her eyes grew wide. She immediately jumped to the side as a lazarbeam went hurtling her way. The beam missed her,but hit one of her squad members right in the back which sent them into a mountain. She then looked back and saw a demonic looking frieza standing there,looking right at her with a massive grin. She then heard a scream,and then heard gushing. When she looked behind her again,she saw a demonic looking cell impaling one of her squad members using his arm,he was smirking right at her. She then heard a struggle in the distance,and for a split second she saw another member trying to fend off a demonic looking kid buu. She could hear scream after scream,and it seemed 3 of her members were already dead. She then sensed a power coming her way,and blocked a kick that was coming her way.

She then punched what looked like a demonic saiyan saga vegeta. The vegeta then jumped away and stood next to cell. Aria could also hear Frieza walking up from behind her.

She then heard a voice say, "super villains,gather over here".

She then saw all 3 of the demonic looking villains jump into the air and then land near where the voice was at. Kid buu then came later. She looked at where the villians stood,and saw someone walk out from between them.

Her eyes grew wide,and she shouted, "Demigra?!".

Demigra then laughed and said, "oh good,you do know my name,that makes things so much easier", Aria then yelled out, "What are you doing here?!".

Demigra then said with a smirk, "putting my plan in affect", Aria then said, "what?".

Demigra then said, "you see,the supreme kai has done such a great job of taking care of the time patrol,i figured that she might want a little vacation and well...hand the time patrol over to me",he said with a smirk.

Aria then said, "You want to take over the time patrol?! As if we would let you do that".

Demigra then said, "oh i will,and when i do the time patrol will be filled with my demonic glory",he then raised a hand and said, "but you know...now that i told you my plan...you must die...vegeta...cell...frieza...kid buu...you know what to do".

The 4 super villains then began to chuckle as they walked creepily towards Aria. Aria was quietly trying to power up so they wouldn't notice her strength is rising.

However,before the villains could get close,she heard one of her squad members yell out, "SPIRIT BOMB" and a small but powerful blast went hurtling toward Demigra.

Before the blast could hit however,the demonic vegeta stood in Demigras way and was destroyed on the spot,leaving just 3 villains to deal with.

Demigra and snarled and said, "Kid buu,finish what you started",and pointed at the other member. Kid buu charged at the patroller and punched him threw some trees.

Meanwhile,Cell and Frieza were going at Aria,who was now in super saiyan 2. She was holding her own somewhat well despite it being 2 on 1,but she still felt off.

She was trying to concentrate her energy to go even further to super saiyan 4,but she couldn't concentrate from how persistent the 2 villains were. She then heard a scream from the distance and then a massive pink explosion went off. She knocked back Cell and was throwing frieza away by the tail. She seemed to be winning,but at that moment she then felt a massive force hit her straight in the ribs. She was sent a few feet away,and looked over. She saw kid buu standing there,looking with a sinister smile.

Aria then got back up,but was in a lot of pain. She then felt something poking her insides,and realised she must broken ribs. She watched as kid buu,cell,and frieza walked toward her and smirked while chuckling. She then charged at them and landed a hit on frieza,but she was then punched by cell and blasted away by kid buu. She then felt something wrap around her neck and lift her up,she looked over and saw it was frieza. Frieza then proceeded to punch her over and over in her lower back and kidneys.

Aria screamed in pain and spat out blood from the torment frieza was dishing out. Frieza then stopped but was still holding her by the neck. She then opened one eye and was then horrified.

She saw kid buu and cell holding a ki blast,the first ki blast was pointed at her head,the second at her belly.

She then heard demigra say, "fire". Aria screamed in pain as the 2 ki blast struck her.

Frieza then threw her off into the distance,and she just lied there. Her vision became somewhat blurry,and had a damp feeling in her body. She then felt a strange surge in her head,almost like a massive headache. She looked around in confusion and pain,she had no clue what she was doing there. She then looked up and saw demigra standing over her.

Demigra then said, "pleasure meeting you,now die".

Just as Demigra say this however,a massive shine of light suddenly fills the air. Demigra then shouts, "what the hell?! What's going on?!".

Aria was blinded,but could still hear what was going on. She could hear punching sounds,and a few ki blast. She then heard a demon like voice say, "OH CRAP! ITS LIGHT! RUN!".

She then heard what sounded like the echo of a woman's voice say, "LEAVE YOU DEMONS! GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL WERE YOU BELONG!".

After a few seconds,Aria could see a little better,but her vision was very blurry. The headache she had was still around as well. She then heard footsteps just in front of where she's at. She looked over and saw what looked like a bright,angel like being. She couldn't make them out fully since her vision was still blurry. The being then go closer to her,and she started to feel a little afraid.

But her fear soon left her when the being said, "dont worry,im not gonna hurt you...i'm here to help",she then felt a hand go under her head and she was lifted a little. The beings hand felt soft,and the energy emitting off of the being made Aria feel so calm she couldn't even feel pain.

The being then said, "your very damaged...your brain has many bruises...your ribs are broken...your arms have torn muscles...your legs have lost all sense of strength".

Aria then tried to say something,but she then felt a finger touch her lips and then heard, "save your strength...your barely alive as it is",and then she felt a hand go on her belly. She then heard the being say, "you may be broken,but you won't die. I'm going to heal you,just please,try and stay calm".

Aria then felt 2 fingers on her forehead,and heard the being says, "first...i will heal your mind".

Aria started to feel a tingle in her head,and the headache then disappeared. Her vision then went white,and then when she blinked,she could see her life flash before her eyes. Memories from her past,memories from now on,all came back to her. She then blinked again,and she could now see. She looked up and saw who was there with her.

She saw a woman with a massive glow of white surrounding her body. She had a halo on her head along with very bright blue hair. She saw the woman was wearing white armor as well,the center of the armor seemed to have a written symbol,but she didn't know what it meant.

The women then said, "you can see me now? Great",and then smiled.

She then got a serious face again and said, "Now,I must heal your body".

The woman then put one of her hands on Arias chest while the other was on her belly.

Aria then felt her body starting to move and shift. A massive tingly feeling filled her body,almost like she was numb from the neck down. The feeling then left her body and went straight to her legs. She no longer felt pain,however,she did still have some pain around her lower belly.

The women noticed this and said, "hold still,it seems I missed a spot",and she then put one of her hands onto Arias lower belly.

Aria then felt the same tingly feeling,but something seemed different this time. She could feel the energy inside of her begin to swirl around,it was almost uncomfortable for her.

The women then said, "there you go...now, go ahead,move".

Aria then got up and was surprised that she could move,she had been completely healed.

Aria then looked up and said, "thank you...thank you",the women then said, "your welcome". Then at that moment a massive light filled the area,blinding Aria again. When the light died down,the woman was gone.

Aria then felt a strange surge in her belly. She looked down and saw her belly was glowing,making her skin color get brighter. She then remembered that she was pregnant,and realised that the women just healed her in that area.

Aria then said, "maybe it's just a side effect",and shrugged it off. She then grabbed a scroll that was on one of her fallen comrades,and then went back to the time patrol.

This was what happened through the eyes of Aria,however,the story is still not done…

In order to truly know the story,we must now see the story through the eyes of the women who healed Aria,through the eyes of the Goddess of Light...


	2. Chapter 2: Violets eyes 1

Part 2:

It has been 10 years since Aria returned from her recon and Demigras defeat…

At this time, the time patrol had moved on like nothing had happened, and the mystery of what happened to Aria back then was never solved…

That is, until now….

One day in the time patrol, the supreme kai called up all the leaders of each race to come together and help with a monthly check on the scrolls.

When all the leaders got there, the supreme then told them, "alright guys,you know what to do. Garoth, Violet, Buuletta, Norhell, Orkus, look through the scrolls and make sure that nothing is out of place".

They all then began to work,and the room was silent.

(for context, all these people are the leaders of each race. Garoth is the leader of the earthlings, Violet is the leader of the saiyans, Buuletta is the leader of the Majins, Norhell is the leader of the Namekians and Orkus is the leader of the Arcosions)

The silence was then broken by Orkus when he said, "Yo Norhell, how is the life of a Namekian going?", Norhell then said, "not really that interesting, it's pretty boring, I feel like it's too peaceful sometimes", and he then opened up another scroll.

Buuletta than said, "I like it when it's peaceful, it means more fun with the children. Oh man Majin Children are just so CUTE! I LOVE THEM ALL!", and she then let off smoke. Violet then said, "alright calm yourself girl, you might blow up from the excitement", and she then looked at a scroll.

Garoth then said, "Buuletta if you love children so much why don't you have some of your own?", Buuletta then looked up quickly and said while blushing, "WHA-WHAT?!", and she then let off steam.

Orkus then said, "seriously dude, you just had to say that", Garoth then said, "She always messes with me, i have to get her back one way or another".

Buuletta than said, "STOP MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS!", and she then crossed her arms and looked away.

Norhell then said, "you guys are so ridiculous, we have an important job and you guys are just messing around", Orkus then said, "it is kind of boring though, we gotta have fun one way or another", and he then looked at a scroll.

The room then got silent again, and it remained silent for the next 30 minutes. But the silence was broken by Violet when she said, "Huh? What just happened?", and she then looked at the scroll with confusion.

Norhell then asked, "What's wrong Violet?", Violet then responded, "I don't know, come take a look", Norhell then got up and went behind Violet to look.

Violet then said, "im looking at this scroll and well...this happens", she then points at the scroll. The scroll showed a team of patrollers who seemed to be on a recon. They were watching a female saiyan who was looking at a rift, and she then walked off. The saiyan then walked up to one of her squad members and said something. The patroller then nodded and seemed to be on his guard now. All of a sudden, a beam came hurtling toward the women, and she jumped out of the way before it could hit. At that moment, the scroll then started to go fuzzy, and then a few seconds later the scroll was completely blank, nothing could be seen after that.

Norhell then said, "that's...very odd", Violet then said, "shes a saiyan, meaning she must be apart of my quadrant, but i don't know who she is", she then looked over at the other 3 leaders and said, "yo, can anyone tell me who this is? I dont have my scouter on me so i can't look up profiles right now", the rest of the leaders then got up and looked.

Buuletta was the first to say, "Nope, don't know her", she then sat back down. Orkus then said, "naw, she doesn't look like anyone I know", and he then sat down as well.

Garoth then said, "wait a minute, i think i might know her", Violet then looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "really? You do?", Garoth then said, "if im right about this, that is Aria. I heard of her through articles and files from other people", Norhell then said, "Wait, did you say Aria? I know who that is too, but not directly. I was there when the news reported them finding her after she went on a recon".

Violet then said, "news?", Norhell then nodded and said, "about 10 years ago, in the 6th month, Aria had been sent into a scroll for a recon. She went inside with her team, and well...they didn't all make it out", Violet then said, "what do you mean?", Norhell then continued, "when they were sent in, they were only supposed to stay for a certain amount of time, however, they ended up going missing for an entire week. The supreme kai had sent in other patrollers to see what had happened, and that's when they discovered that Arias whole team had been killed. Aria herself was alive, but just barely. She had been damaged so badly you could mistaken her for a corpse. They grabbed her and brought her back as soon as possible. While in the hospital, it was discovered that she was pregnant. The baby was okay for the most part but her mother needed serious care. They successfully healed up Aria, however she was not the same. When they questioned her about what happened, she had no clue what they were talking about. They then asked her if she knew anything at all and discovered she had lost almost all her memories from what happened within that scroll, along with some memories of the past", Violet then said, "so, what did happen? How did this happen to her?".

Norhell then said, "no one knows, it just sort of went over people's heads", Violet then said, "what?!", and she then looked up at Norhell.

Violet then looked over and saw a scouter next to Garoth, so she grabbed it and put it on. Garoth then shouted, "What are you doing?!", Violet then said, "im borrowing it, hope you don't mind", and she then started to mess with the scouter. Garoth just rolled his eyes.

Violet then got into the saiyan database and looked up "Aria".

When she did, a file popped up, and she then looked through the files. She then saw an article within Arias files that talked about her injuries. Violet then looked at all the injuries and side effects that happened to Aria. she ignored most of it since she already knew it, but the rest is what caught her eye. She then saw a section that made her eyes wide, it stated, "Aria had a case of amnesia, along with some head trauma. She had lost all of her memories of what took place within the recon mission. She doesn't even remember her own team, who all were found dead within the scroll", Violet then looked at a section that told her how Aria is doing currently.

She then looked at the info, and she once again went wide eyed. It stated, "Aria now lives with her injuries, she still has trouble remembering things from her past. From time to time, Aria would have seizures that come and go from the head trauma", Violet then exited the files.

Violet then held the scouter out and said, "grab it before i crush it", Garoth then quickly grabbed the scouter. Violet then looked back at the scroll and said, "no one looked into this? No one at all?!".

Buuletta than said, "umm...Violet? You okay?", Violet then said, "NO! I'M NOT! Your telling me that they just left Aria to suffer without at least trying to find out what happened to her?! The scouter just told me she lives a life of suffering, and they just sit here?!", she then rolled up the scroll and stood up.

All the leaders then got up and said, "WOAH WOAH WOAH!", Orkus then said, "Violet, put the scroll down", Violet then said, "NO! I'm going in and i'm gonna find out what the hell happened within this scroll", and she then looked at the scroll.

Buuletta than said, "Violet, I know how you feel, trust me, i do. But I don't think that is a good idea", Violet then looked at Buuletta and said, "if no one found out why Aria is in such pain then why would i sit around?!", Norhell then said, "I get what you mean Violet, but the supreme kai told us to look at the scroll. She never said to go in and do a recon".

Violet then looked at Norhell and said, "Why should I have to listen to every word the supreme kai had to say?! I'm a Goddess dammit!", and she then looked at Norhell.

Garoth then said, "Why don't you go investigate then, try to find Aria and maybe speak with her", Violet then said, "what's the point?! She has no memory, why would that help?!", Garoth then responded, "maybe things changed", and he then shrugged his shoulders.

Violet then just said, "GAAA FINE!", and she then threw the scroll onto the table and stormed out.

Orkus then shouted, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?", Violet then shouted, "TO FIND ARIA!", they then heard a *whoosh* and Violet was out of sight.

Buuletta than said, "I knew there was no stopping her, once she's dedicated to something she never lets it go", and they all then just went back to the table and continued to work.

Norhell then looked at the scroll that Violet was holding, and he then quickly took it and put it in his pocket. They all continued to work on the scroll.

Meanwhile, Violet was now in her headquarters, and she then began to look more into Aria.

She went over to her computer and searched for were Aria currently lives.

Violet had looked for some time, but she eventually found the location. Aria lived within sector 10 of the northern cities, Violet grabbed a scouter and put the data onto it. She then said, "alright, time to give her visit", Violet then concentrated her energy and said, "LIGHT WARP", and she then disappeared from the headquarters. She then reappeared at the front entrance of sector 10 north.

She then said, "alright, this way", and she then began to search for Aria.


	3. Chapter 3: Violets eyes 2

Part 3:

Violet was strolling through the city within sector 10, and as she was she looked around to see what was going on around her. She could see civilians walking around, some by themselves, others with children or their soulmate. Violet then came across a park while walking, and she took a moment to look at it.

She could see children running around, some were earthlings, others were saiyans. They all ran around and seemed to be playing tag. Violet smiled and said to herself, "children like these is apart of the reason i do what i do", and she then looked away from the children and continued her search. She looked at the houses as she walked through the neighborhood. Violet then turned on her scouter and looked at the data. Violet then said to herself, "according to the data, she lives in a light green house with the numbers 3090 on the door. Shouldn't be too hard to find, right?", as she said that she looked over at the house that was next to her. The number on the door read "1070", meaning Violet was not close to Aria at all.

Violet then sighed and said, "welp, this may take a bit", and she then said, "light warp" in her head. She then teleported over and over throughout the entire sector. She looked over at every house she appeared next to: "1090, 2901, 1768" and a few other houses.

Violet ended up scaring a few people as she appeared in front of the homes. She then appeared in front of a home that said the numbers, "3080", so she then said to herself, "okay, im just gonna walk from here", and she then walked past each house while looking at the numbers.

She then found a house that said, "3090", and she then looked at the color of the house. The house was light green, just as the scouter said. Violet then turned off her scouter and said, "jackpot", and then she walked up to the house.

She got to the door and looked around for a doorbell. She then saw a small button next to the knob, she then pressed it and a tune played in the house. Violet then heard slow footsteps walk make its way to the door.

The door then opened, and a saiyan women stared at Violet. The women then asked, "Can I help you?", Violet then asked, "mam, are you by any chance Aria?", the women then said, "Yes, I am. Who are you?", Violet then said, "my name is Violet, im the leader of the saiyan clan", Aria then said, "oh, I know who you are, what can I do for you?", Violet then said, "I would like to ask you a few questions, may I come in?", Aria then said, "sure, come on in", Violet then walked into the house and followed Aria to a room. Aria walked somewhat slow, and she had a bit of a limp.

Aria then said, "go ahead and sit, would you like a drink", Violet then said, "no thank you", Aria then shrugged her shoulders and then sat down. Aria then asked, "what is it you wanted to talk about?", Violet then said, "Well, if you could, I would like for you to tell me what you remember what happen to you 10 years ago", Aria then raised an eyebrow and said, "10 years ago? That's very tough for me...why do you ask?", Violet then said, "because an injustice had been made. Aria, I heard what happened to you, and it irritates me that no one ever tried to figure out what happened to you. I'm here to figure out why you ended up being found so broken, and why you ended up suffering the way you did", Aria then said, "Violet...i'm glad to hear that you care about what happen to me...however, im afraid you're wasting your time", Violet then said, "what do you mean?", she then raised an eyebrow.

Aria then said, "whatever happen to me that day, it messed me up very badly. I was brought to a hospital, and all i could remember while there was a numb sensation from a lack of blood. I was asked, over and over, what happen? How did this happen? But I could never answer them, because i don't know what happen. They told me that i was found at the brink of death and was the only survivor, yet i don't remember ever being with a team in the first place. The doctors told me that I had a major case of amnesia, and that my body has taken permanent damage. The only good thing I heard was that my daughter was okay", she then held her stomach and said, "yet I don't even remember being pregnant", and she then looked at Violet with a bit of sorrow.

Violet then said in her head, "damn...i feel so bad, i can't help her at all...unless", Violet then stood up and said, "Aria, do you mind if i put my fingers on your forehead? I want to try something", Aria then raised an eyebrow and said, "a strange request but I don't see why not", and she then sat up a bit.

Violet then sat next to Aria and said, "this may feel odd", she then put 2 fingers on Arias head and then closed her eyes. Violet fingers then began to glow, and Violet could feel her energy entering Arias mind.

Violet then said to herself, "there is so much damage...so many ripped muscles and broken neurons...she truly has lost her memories", Violet then opened her eyes and she put a face of sorrow.

Aria saw her face and said, "What's wrong?", Violet then said, "nothing...its nothing", she then got up and started to walk off. Violet then said, "thank you for having me...i'll leave you be now", and she then walked out the house.

Violet then crossed the street and sat on a nearby bench. Violet then said to herself, "her mind was so torn...she had to live with both her broken mind and her lost ambitions", Violet then looked up at the house again.

As she did, she then saw someone walk up to the house. It was a saiyan girl with white hair, she had some features of Aria. She walked up to Arias house and pulled out some keys. She then opened the door and went inside.

Violet then said to herself, "that must be her daughter", and she then put her hand on her chin.

Violet then looked at her hands and then made them into fists. Violet then said, "that's it, im going to find out what happened...and there's only one way I can think to do that", Violet then said, "LIGHT WARP", and then disappeared from sight.

Violet then reappeared right in front of the time nest. She then made her way to the scroll room, and then began to search. Violet then said in frustration, "WHERE IS IT?", as she looked threw piles upon piles of scrolls.

Violet then heard a voice behind her say, "looking for this?", Violet then turned around and saw Norhell standing behind her. She then saw that he was holding a scroll in his hand.

Violet then said, "what? You here to talk me down? It's not going to do you any good", Norhell then said, "no, im well aware that i cant talk you out of anything, Buuletta made that very clear", Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "then why are you here?", Norhell then said, "You know, I was there when the news about Aria was out, it was all over the news reports. I even saw the paramedics run threw conton with her broken body. I always wondered what had happened in there...so do me a favor Violet", he then held out his arm and opened his hand, he then said, "tell me what happens", Violet then grabbed onto the scroll and nodded.

Norhell then said, "good luck", as he did Violet activated the scroll, and she was then transported into the world.


End file.
